ALT
- 20▾= - 1P= - 2P= }} - 19▾= - 1P= - 2P= }} - 18▾= - 8▾= - 1P= - 2P= }} - TV/Anime▾= - ee'MALL▾= }} |caption = |birthplace = Computer Republic |birthdate = September 13th |gender = Female |race = Computer humanoid |relative = OPT (sister), SHIFT (brother) |ecolor = Black |hcolor = Orange |hobby = Singing, practicing cute poses |like = Start-up sounds |dislike = Water (makes her break), thunder (causes flat batteries), system errors (make her nervous) |appearance1 = pop'n music 8 |appearance2 = pop'n music 9 (TV/Anime), pop'n music 10 (ee'MALL), pop'n music 18 せんごく列伝, pop'n music 19 TUNE STREET, pop'n music 20 fantasia, pop'n music éclale |theme = A.I. Techno A.I.おばあちゃん A.I. Kids A.I. Date Pop A.I. Tetsudol A.I. Darkness エアポートシャトル |designer = ちょび。 (pop'n 8), shio (pop'n 9-TUNE STREET), mayo (fantasia)}} ALT is one of the characters from Pop'n Music 8. Ever since Pop'n Music 19 TUNE STREET, her upgraded ego is ALT 2.0. Personality TVの中からコンニチワ☆ コンピューター電子アイドル「ALT」ハートフルデビュー。 Hello from the TV☆ It's Computer Electronic Idol "ALT" in her heartful debut. ALT is a robot described as a "computer idol" with a love for singing and doing cute poses. Her start-up sound and catchphrase is "Hello, darling!", and she's very fond of it. In Pop'n Music 20 fantasia, ALT 2.0 is the main victim of Zizz, the intruder of the computer world. Appearance A.I. Techno ALT's signature appearance is a female computer humanoid with a monitor as her head. She has simple, black eyes and shoulder-length orange hair. ALT dons a white dress with pink sections on the bottom and on her neck and an arrow key design on the left side of her chest, and wears gloves. Finally, ALT sports plain white boots. Her signature accessory is a pink headset. She also wears a purse that resembles a computer mouse. ALT's 2P color palette changes her headset and dress to lime green, while her gloves and boots remain white. Her monitor is colored blue instead of green, and her hair is a deeper shade of orange. Her 2P has been used for A.I. Kids in ee'MALL from Pop'n Music 10. In her TV/Anime song コンピューターおばあちゃん from Pop'n Music 9, ALT's general attire is unchanged, though she's designed in a 16-bit style. A.I. Date Pop ALT's appearance is identical to her appearance in Pop'n 9, but details have been slightly altered, such as her body and computer screen being shifted into black, instead of her normal peach color and her green computer screen. Her headset, antenna, and dress highlights are painted in a sea green hue. A.I. Tetsudol ALT is now upgraded, renamed as ALT 2.0, with her new, modified outfit. Her dress is white, decorated with two cyan circles and a large stripe down the center. Her boots gain aquamarine sections with black soles. ALT's headset is colored pink, white and black, while her router is located on her left side of her head having a pink antenna and black section. She wears short white gloves with blue trim. Her original palette is confirmed in エアポートシャトル from Pop'n Music éclale. In her 2P palette, ALT 2.0's dress, monitor, boots and gloves are all yellow, whilst the patterns are colored navy blue. Her headset and antenna are dark orange. Her skin tone is slightly lighter and her screen is colored light blue. Her hair is the same dark orange as her headset. A.I. Darkness ALT 2.0's dress remains mostly the same, but it is now colored gray with glowing red highlights, and there is a green error icon on the chest, and she wears black stocking with red flats. ALT 2.0 sports a pair of black gloves with red, diamond-shaped highlights and a pink headset. Her monitor is purple with a corrupted green and black section, and her skin tone is very pale. Her hair is blonde and messy and her antenna is broken. In her Win animation, her dress reverts to a sea green hue with white highlights, and her hair and headset return to their normal colors. The error icon switches into a red power button icon. ALT 2.0's 2P coloring shifts her dress to deep blue with green highlights, and the error icon is red. Her shoes are bright green and her gloves are the same color as her dress. Her headset and antenna are both red, and her monitor is blue with the corrupted part being orange and black. Her hair is light gray. In her 2P Win her dress is light red with white highlights, and her stockings and headset are deep red. Her hair is yellow and her monitor screen is light blue. Other Character Comments Pop'n Music 9: コンピューター電子アイドル「ALT」ちゃん。 日本語辞書をインストールしてわくわくパワーアップ？ Computer Electronic Idol "ALT"-chan. Does this exciting power up install a Japanese dictionary? Pop'n Music 18 Sengoku Retsuden: コンニチハ。電子ノアイドル、ALTデス☆ 私ノ歌ヲ、聞イテクダサイネ。ユビートノ中カラ、アナタノタメニ、歌イマス☆ Hello. I'm Electronic Idol ALT☆ Listen to my song. From jubeat, for you, I will sing☆ Pop'n Music 19 TUNE STREET: あなたとワタシの街。あなたとワタシのハート。 離れていても電子の力で接続しちゃいマス☆ Our town. Our hearts. They will be connected by an electronic power☆ Pop'n Music 20 fantasia: コンピュータウィルス【ZIZZ】が電脳世界に侵入！？ 誰かタスケテ！ALTが消えちゃう？ The computer virus "ZIZZ" has invaded the computer world!? Someone help her! Will ALT disappear? NET Self Quotes TOWN Mode ゴジョウシャ アリガトウゴザイマス エ？ポップンショウブデスカ？ ALT、マケマセンヨー Boarding now Thank you Eh? A Pop'n Duel? ALT won't give up! Making a request 新型コンピューターウィルス！ピンチデス。 コノウィルスノ特効薬ハ、歌ナノデス。 ＡＬＴヲ助ケテクダサイ！ A new computer virus! That's trouble. This virus' silver bullet is a song. Please help ALT! Request achieved ミナサンガ元気ヅケテクレタオカゲデ 免疫プログラムガ完成シマシタ。 モウダイジョウブデス♪ アリガトウ☆ Thanks to everyone cheering me up, The immunization program is now complete. It's all okay now ♪ Thank you☆ Etymology ALT's name comes from the Alt key on the computer keyboard. Trivia *ALT's birthdate is identical to Kurumi's and Hayata's. *According to Seiya Murai, ALT has a sister named OPT and a brother named SHIFT who are in the A.I.Units group with her. *Mimi and Nyami both appear with ALT in her コンピューターおばあちゃん design. *She makes a cameo in 隅田川夏恋歌's music video in another Bemani game called BeatStream. *A Pop'n Music arcade machine appears in the background of ALT 2.0's Win animation of her Linear Locomotive Love design. Gallery Animations 01angel ALT neutral.gif|Neutral (0/1Angel) 01angel ALT good.gif 01angel ALT great.gif 01angel ALT fever.gif 01angel ALT win.gif 01angel ALT fever win.gif 01angel ALT miss.gif|Miss 01angel ALT lose.gif|Lose altaneu.gif|Neutral (Computer Obaa-chan) altagood.gif|Good altagreat.gif|Great altmisss.gif|Miss altafevert.gif|FEVER! altawin.gif|Win altafev ewin.gif|FEVER! Win altalose.gif|Lose Alt 18 ani.gif|Neutral (A.I. Date Pop) Alt 2.0 19 ani.gif|Neutral (A.I. Tetsudol) altgood.gif|Good Alt 2.0 19 Great.gif|Great altmissssss.gif|Miss altfeve.gif|FEVER! altlose1.gif|Lose alt2p.gif|2P Neutral Alt 2.0 ani.gif|Neutral (A.I. Darkness) ezgif-3-f40415e099.gif|Good Alt 2.0 neutral great.gif|Great ezgif-3-ab6d0adc8c.gif|Fever! alt does not comepute miss.gif|Miss Alt 2.0 Lose.gif|Lose Profile Alt.gif|ALT's early designs. Merchandise ALT 2.0 20 Lose.jpg|ALT 2.0 Lose Card Alt_Pugyutto_plush.jpg|ALT Pugyutto plush alt card.jpg|ALT 2.0 card Miscellaneous Location test sunny park.png Category:Characters Category:AC Characters Category:Pop'n Music 8 Category:Pop'n Music 8 Characters Category:Pop'n Music 8 AC Characters Category:Females